goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Davidddizor Escapes From The United Kingdom/Grounded For Double Infinity
Cast *Julie as Princess Davidddizor and Toadette *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano, My Melody, Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Kendra as Toni Toponi and Noodle *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Diesel as Tiger the Cat and Launch Octopus *Professor as Wario and Toadsworth *Young Guy as Toad *Kidaroo as Yoshi *Brian as Princess Davidddizor's Dad *Salli as Princess Davidddizor's Mom, Renge Midorihara and Uta Yumeno *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Princess Daisy, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakkii Mashiro and Jazzi *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Eric as Armored Armadillo *Simon as Boomer Kuwanger *Steven as Luigi *Joey as Chill Penguin and James Midorihara *Princess as Princess Peach *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *- Demon Lair begins to play as Princess Davidddizor has a mischievous look on her face as she began running through the streets of London, United Kingdom to get to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA *(8 hours and 30 minutes later) *Princess Davidddizor: Yes, I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye, United Kingdom! *to: Princess DavidddizorSallyJones1998's House *Princess Davidddizor: Home, sweet home. *to: Princess Davidddizor's room *Princess Davidddizor: Now to make 2 more fake DVD openings and put them on YouTube *(1 hour later) *Princess Davidddizor: That was a lot of work. Since my parents are at work, I'm going to see Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius at the theaters. *Davidddizor left her house to see Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Leopold Slikk, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida appear and became shocked when they saw the fake DVD openings Princess Davidddizor had made and became angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, Princess Davidddizor escaped from Ireland and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Mimirin: We're calling her family about this! *(82 minutes later) *Kikko Hayashida: We knew Dora escaped from Ireland and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Elena: Don't worry. We are going to beat Dora's ass when she gets home! *soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her family and Mimirin Midorihara and her friends *Princess Davidddizor's Mom: Princess Davidddizor, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Marurin Sasaki angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped Ireland and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Kikko Hayashida: And what else did you do after that?! *Princess Davidddizor: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius....at the theaters. *Davidddizors parents, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida became shocked and extremely furious at Princess Davidddizor as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time *Kikko Hayashida: Scary Voice 2000% louder OH!! (X50) PRINCESS DAVIDDIZOR, HOW DARE YOU SEEING JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON AND YOU ARE STILL BANNED BY MARVEL, DC COMICS, ADULT SWIM, DREAMWORKS, 20TH CENTURY FOX, ACTIVISION, MOJANG, ROCKSTAR GAMES, UBISOFT, COMEDY CENTRAL, PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Princess Davidddizor's Mom: Kikko Hayashida is right, Dora! You are grounded for infinity! *Princess Davidddizor's Dad: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Kikko Hayashida: First, spankings! *Hayashida begins to spank Princess Davidddizor. This action is censored *Mimirin: Next, slappings! *Midorihara begins to violently slap Princess Davidddizor. This action is censored *Sakurako Koinuma: Next, ass beatings! *Koinuma begin to give Princess Davidddizor a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored *Nyakkii: Next, whack you with a belt! *Momoyama begins to whack Princess Davidddizor with a belt. This action is completely censored *Leopold Slikk: Next, I'm going to whack you down with my keyboard!! *Leopold Slikk begins violently whacking Princess Davidddizor with his keyboard. This action is censored] *Marurin Sasaki: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Princess Davidddizor: Oh no! Not nappies! *Sasaki begins to put a nappy on Princess Davidddizor. This action is censored. *Princess Davidddizor: Ouch! That hurts! *Marurin Sasaki: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Princess Davidddizor's Mom: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *Princess Davidddizor's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for escaping from Ireland! *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother, Shimajirō and I are very disappointed in you for tickling Nyakkii Momoyama's feet for no reason! *Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano. I heard that you escaped from Ireland, you bad girl! Shame on you for misbehaving on the way to Frozen and making Sakurako Koinuma miss the whole movie! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You will become a fan of all four of our shows and that is final you bad girl! Also, shame on you for escaping from the Ireland! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara's boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, you'll be sent to Wales! *Mitsuo Kawashima: It is I, Mitsuo Kawashima. You are considered to be the worst baby show character ever! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. Escaping from Ireland has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for escaping from Ireland! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. I'm very mad at you for tickling Nyakkii Momoyama's feet for no reason! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You were supposed to stay in Ireland for misbehaving on the way to Frozen, making Sakurako Koinuma cry! But no, you completely disobeyed us! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm so mad at you for misbehaving on the way to Frozen, making Sakurako Koinuma cry! It's a good Senichi Tanaka nicely worshipped her feet to comfort het and help her sleep peacefully! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. No escaping from Ireland! Don't even think about tickling my feet or else, Kumakki Mashiro will break all of your bones! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. Why did you escape from Ireland?! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I will attack you with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you tickle Kirinta Kusano, I will get the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. Start paying attention to Disney and that is final! Don't even think about annoying us with the Family Guy theme song! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I wil make a grounded video out of you! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. I can't believe you escaped from Ireland! Don't even think about tickle torturing Shimajirō Shimano or else, I will beat you up and send you to Wales! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no apparent reason, I will shoot fireballs at you! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare try to trespass my castle, I will lock you up inside a large treasure chest so you would suffocate! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you tickle torture Marurin Sasaki for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara while she's visiting my castle, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands permanently! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about destroying Mimirin Midorihara's Disney Princess stuffs! *Toad: I'm Toad! Shimajirō is 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Marurin Sasaki for no reason, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You are worse than Rookie and Coin Bro! *Foo: Lastly, I'm Foo. I'll donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to the Save-Um Central. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from Ireland! *Custard: I'm Custard. You're considered to be the worst user like AYBABYBAYDOG1, and worse than Angelica Pickles. And it's not cool to escape from Ireland. If you escape from another country you are sent to, (close-up shot of his eyes as they glow red) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. (wike means like) *Noodle: I'm Noodle. I'm so fed up because you escaped from Ireland. You're going to be stretched for 10 days! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning for escaping from Ireland! If you tickle torture my 9 year sister, Mimirin, Megaman is going to whack you harder with a belt! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show